jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
K-pax
The Drow Long ago the Drow were normal elves that lived along side the woodelves in the Sabo jungles closer to the desert of Veldt. The Drow lived in clan like villages were family ties ran deep among the people. The earliest drow lived among three main villages: Arenoram, Rasbel, and Mylvelenora. The first anomalies manifested themselves in Mylvelenora village when the shadows began to unnaturally distort around around certain individuals. A few Drow among them started to become one with the shadows and show the ability to warp darkness and shadows to their wills. At first this power was kept well hidden in the village and for many years after, was kept under a heavy shroud of secrecy. Eventually the three villages discovered that they each had acquired the power of shadows and eventually formed the Night Coven in complete secrecy. The three towns over time began to distance themselves from their elf kin to the south and began to form their own culture. Many decades passed in this state where the Drow lived under a veil of lies and over time nearly every Elf in these towns acquired the gift of shadows. This gift did not come without a downside though; as the elves used the shadows over many generations their very skin began to blacken, thus becoming the Drow. This was something that the Drow could not hide from their brethren so the elders of the clans took it upon themselves to tell the Elf King of Osyamel of their unnatural gifts from the divines. The King was furious that the Drow had kept this a secret for so long, but at the same time he respected the courage of the Drow for coming forth with this information. The King decided that it would be best to not inform his people of the gift of shadow and to keep it a secret until such a opportunity presented itself. The two peoples lived together, but over time the elf began to distance themselves from their darkened skin brethren to the north. Over a few generations, the elves began to see the Drow as outsiders living among their pristine forests and wished them gone. A relative agreement that neither side would do anything was common place in these times. This all changed when a radical group of Elves attempted to assassinate the King of Osyamel, but they did not find the King in his throne, for he had a fore notice that this would happen. When the radicals arrived they were so dismayed that the King was not present they went about plundering his quarters. What they found within was the information about the Drow and the secret shadow powers they had kept hidden for so long. The Radicals seeing the opportunity to gain momentum for their cause spread the information about the Drow and created a web of lies surrounding them. They spread lies of corruption, demon magic, and even as far as necromancy. This situation quickly spiraled out of control for the three villages and multiple mobs began to march upon the Drow lands. The Drow were dismayed that the King would let such information leak and they sent a envoy to settle this peacefully, but stern fully. The envoy would never reach his destination though, something malicious happened along the path and the envoy disappeared without a trace unbeknownst to the three villages who wished to avoid blood shed. It is not sure who first started the fight, but on the outskirts of Arenoram a short scuttled occurred leaving both sides with a few casualties and wounded. The radicals used this information to weave the Elves into a ravenous force that desired retaliation for their fallen kin. The Drow unwilling to give up their homelands, stood their ground against the Elves who marched upon them. The Drow attempted to use much non lethal force as required to subdue the mobs and push them back. In the end, the Drow did push back the Elves, but not before killing quite a few in the process. They waited for their Envoy to return with news, but when it didn't come, they feared the worst and sent more diplomats to stop the violence. The radicals gained enough support at this point to march upon the three villages with a rag tag army six times bigger and much more well equipped than their last advance. The Drow Elders knowing that they wouldn't be able to stop a force of that size determined the best course of action was to leave a standing militia to guard the towns as the majority of the population fled to the north. The following battle was whole fully one sided as the mobs quickly over ran the rag tag militia and set the towns ablaze, illuminating the night sky. The Drow that fled could see the raging fires on the horizon and pledged to return to their home one day. They found refuge in the mountains along the Veldt northern coast and called this place their home until the day they could return. It was not destined to be though, the King had been slaughtered by the Radicals and they put one of their men on the Throne to fill the gap. The new King of Osyamel's first act was to banish the Drow from the Elf lands and condemned Shadow magic forbidden in his lands.